


Have Yourself a Merry Little Dixmas (Dixon Christmas)

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Apocalypse, Song Inspired, Song fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: We're celebrating Christmas like a *bleep* family for onceHave Yourself a Merry Little Christmas ~ Frank Sinatra





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Dixmas (Dixon Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's July... It's just been awhile since I did a fanfic like this and I wanted to do something cutesy and who knows? Maybe there were a few rare moments when Merle wasn't a major douche canoe

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight._

Sighing, Merle Dixon turned off the TV just as Frosty the Snowman came back to life before turning his attention to his younger brother. The poor kid had evidently sat up all night just waiting for him to get home and had inadvertently passed out.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the Yuletide gay. From now on our troubles will be miles away._

Closing the distance between himself and the couch, Merle removed the throw blanket off the back and shaking it out a bit, carefully covered Daryl with it. Being mindful not to wake him up.

_Here we are as in olden days. Happy days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us, once more._

With this done, Merle then began to put the room to rights. Throwing away what needed to be thrown away and what not before daring to set up the small tree he had purchased on his way back from the prison.

_Through the years we all will be together if the fates allow, so hang a shining star upon the highest bough and have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

He had just gotten the built-in lights working on the damn thing and was just about to put the star on top when Daryl suddenly stirred and woke up,

“Merle?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Merle assured him.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Daryl sat up and looked from his older brother to the tree and back again.

“What is this? What’s goin-”

“We’re celebrating Christmas like a goddamn family for once,” Merle happily informed him.

“We are?” When he nodded, Daryl perked up considerably.

“Wanna put the star on top?” Merle queried.

  
“Yes,” Daryl got up and went over to him.

“Here ya go,” Merle offered out the star, “Sorry if it’s a little gross. I made it using old beer cans.”

“It’s fine,” Daryl took it from him and rising up on tiptoe, placed it on the very tip top, “There. How’s that look?”

“Looks good,” Reaching over, Merle ruffled his hair playfully, chuckling when he swatted his hand away, “Merry Christmas, little bro.”

“Merry Christmas,” Daryl parroted.

_Through the years we all will be together if the fates allow, so hang a shining star upon the highest bough and have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
